Corpse party & other animes crossover oneshot
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: My first one shot series! involving mostly Kai. Also, there will be many pairings, which are Yuuko, ShinAi (Shin chan x Ai), Satomi, Ayushiki, and Mayushige. Some characters are OOC though. A crossover with Crayon Shinchan (high school AU) and Lucky Star
1. Episode 1

Hey guys! I'm gonna make a crossover between Crayon Shinchan and Corpse party! However, this sets up when Shinnosuke and his friends were already in high school, with the Byakudan high school group. Also, It's set up in a chibi universe! Some of the characters will be OOC, so Ahh well, let's go into the fic!

PS I don't own corpse party or Crayon Shinchan. And PPS this is my first slice if life fic.

Episode 1

Late for school.

Kai shimada is sleeping on his bed, the alarm clock was broken.

"Kai! Wake up! You're late for school!" A male voice said.

"Your sleeping pose is strange!" The voice said again, before he says "Ah well, let him be late!"

Kai is sleeping on the edge of his bed, upside down. He then hit his head to the floor.

"Eouuch!" Kai screamed in pain, his eyes became swirly from the impact.

Kai then woke up to see the wall clock, it was 6:40!

"Oh God, I'm late for real!" Kai screamed, his eyes almost pulled out of shock.

Minutes later, after Kai brushed his teeth, took a shower, and put on his uniform in his usual way (He wears the blazer untucked with it's sleeves rolled up, a white school shirt which was also fully untucked, and a black tee underneath, he puts on a black belt with a gold buckle, a black choker, a falcon necklace, a pair of black shoes, and a watch on his left wrist, and a black bag with the logo _Men's Buckle_ ), He then ran downstairs to take a piece of Baguette (a type of bread), and ran outside.

"I'm going, Old man!" Kai said to his father informally as soon as he headed out. His father waved his hand.

On the way to the train station, he got in a long line to buy a ticket.

"Damn! This is gonna take forever!" He cussed, before going to the front of the line unnoticed by anyone.

After buying the ticket, he ran directly to the train, as it arrived just after he paid the ticket clerk.

a couple of minutes later, he got down in the next station, and ran out towards the school. On the way, he tumbled a trash can. running through a makeshift newspaper stall, which then collapses, and also, jumping across a construction hole. However, all his epic moments ended when...

"Good grieves, I'm too late!" Kai said as he saw the school gates already closed.

"Sorry Shimada, but i can't let late students inside!" The guard behind the gate said.

End of Episode one.

A/N well that's the first one, and i made a long one as it's also a special chapter. Also, don't think there will be only Byakudan pairings, as The Kisaragi Academy group (Yuka included) will later appear in this fic as well.


	2. Episode 2-4

Episode 2

' _Stepping on new pair of shoes means a greeting for them_ '

Kai was walking to his classroom, he had just bought a new pair of black school shoes, as the old one was broken due to sprinting too much. As he was just about to enter the class, he saw his classmate Kensuke Kurosaki.

"Hey there, Shimada!" Kensuke said, before noticing that he has new shoes.

"Hey Kuro- OOWW!" Kai greeted back, only to be cut off as out of the blue, His left feet was stomped by Kensuke. He then hold his stomped feet in pain, then he said "What's wrong with you today!?" in an angry manner.

"Well, that's already the way to greet new shoes!" Kensuke reasoned humorously.

At that time, Mitsuki Yamamoto, a member of the student council, entered the classroom.

"I just bought new shoes, Hmmm it feels good!" Mitsuki said to herself, her eyes closed in pleasure.

"Well, let's greet them then!" Kai said, stepping on Mitsuki's left feet intentionally.

"OWOWOWOW!" Mitsuki yelled in pain, before giving a dark look to Shimada.

"How dare you step on a student council member's feet!" Mitsuki yelled with tears of anger in her eyes to Kai, who's running away fearfully and said "It, It's just a way to greet new shoes!"

Kensuke collapses to the ground at that moment.

In the end, Kai was punished to clean the whiteboards in the entire school building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Episode 3

' _He's Gonna kick my butt!_ '

Masao Sato is running through the halls of the school, screaming in fear, as earlier Kai said that he's gotta kick Masao's butt. He then ran pass Mitsuki, Tohko Kirisaki, Yuuya Kizami and Shinnosuke Nohara (Both Yuuya and Shinnosuke's face were emotionless, and their faces had a cat frown).

"OUT OF THE WAY, PEOPLE! HE'S GONNA KICK MY BUTT!" Masao screamed, pointed his finger towards someone who's in front of the janitor's supply closet.

As Mitsuki, Tohko, Yuuya and Shinnosuke sees who he was pointing, who they saw was a janitor in his 60s. He is wearing a cap with the words _cleaner_ written on it, a grey jumpsuit, a pair of grey rubber gloves, and a pair of Grey cleaning shoes.

"Hey there Young students, nice day isn't it!?" The janitor greeted the 4, not minding that Masao framed him accidentally.

"So, You like kicking Butts, do ya!? Oh We'll show you old man!" Mitsuki threatened, before running towards the janitor with the other 3, and beated him up.

A few hours later, at lunch, Masao ran in fear again, and said "HE'S STILL GONNA KICK MY BUTT!"

Mitsuki and the other 3 were there too frowning, and again, they suspected the old janitor, with anger in their faces (except Yuuya and Shinnosuke, whose faces were still expressionless with cat frowns and big eyes).

"How many times do we need to teach you this lesson, Old Man!?" Mitsuki yelled to the Janitor who's been standing at the same spot as before.

"Oh I love the young Students!" The janitor said in delight, as the 4 began walking towards the janitor. Mitsuki had an angry face with wide eyes, Tohko Grinning evilly with a blush in her face due to Yuuya being nearby, With the latter and Shinnosuke's faces still expressionless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Episode 4

' _Do not **EVER **__play games while snowboarding!_ '

Mount Fuji, during a Winter School Trip

A figure is seen snowboarding down one of the snowy slopes.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAA!" The figure, revealed to be Shinnosuke, screamed out loud, his eyes being very wide. He is wearing a white winter cap, white winter jacket, with the Byakudan Senior High insignia on the left chest area and with long black sleeves, a pair of black winter jeans, a pair of black wool gloves, and a pair of white snowshoes. His snowboard is all gold in colour.

The snowboard then slid towards a snowy ramp slope, which made it fly through the air. Shinnosuke was still screaming. Then his board flew off from his feet, making him flying through the air. He stopped screaming when all of a sudden a shadow covered him. He then saw what in front of him is a large rock, Which made him scream even louder.

He then crashed to the mountain, his body shatters into pieces on impact, before his lifeless body slid down the rock

Then a Large _GAME OVER_ appear.

"Oh Good grieves, I'm dead already!"

It turns out that he is holding a PSP (The brand is _Pony_ Instead of _Sony)_ , and plays a snowboarding simulator game, which uses a free avatar, which is himself. What's more humorous is that he is playing it while snowboarding In Real Life.

"This game stinks!" Shinnosuke cussed at the game with an empty expression, before suddenly his snowboard hits a rock on the way down.

It caused the board to fumble, sending Shinnosuke flying forwards and screamed "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!", heading for a rock, which is similar to the one in the game.

He then crashes to the rock with a loud "UGH!", but only receives a light bruise to his front part of his body and head.

On the summit, 3 more figures were standing, watching Shinnosuke's performance. They were Yuuya Kizami (Who's wearing the same outfit, but with a black front and back, long white sleeves, a pair of black wool gloves, a pair of black snowshoes, and a black winter cap. He's using an all silver colored snowboard), Tohko Kirisaki and Ai Suotome (they both wears the standard Byakudan female's winter gear, which were a tan sweater with the school's insignia on the back, a pair of tan winter gloves, a pair of tan wintershoes, and a pink winter cap, both also used their school's snowboards, which was an uncolored oak-made, and had the school's insignia).

"That's the reason i don't want me and Yuuya to go snowboarding. We could have an accident, Riiiight?" Tohko asked Yuuya, with a blush in her face.

"But the accident was on purpose, for God's Sake!" Yuuya commented her, with a weirdened out grin in his face.

"Shin-Shin! Are you OK!?" Ai screamed, with hot tears and a beet-red blush on her face.

"I'm fine..." A quote bubble depicting Shinnosuke said quietly.

To be continued

A/N if you like it, don't forget to leave a review! See ya tomorrow! Cya!


	3. Episode 5-7

Episode 5

 _Shin-Chan's kawaii imouto (cute little sister)_

"Onii-Chaaan, nya!" A female voice called out to Shinnosuke, who's doing his homework. It was Himawari Nohara, Shinnosuke's little sister who loved her brother.

"Hm? What is it, Hima?" Shinnosuke replied, also stroking her cheeks, causing her to purr.

She then showed him a paper, a maths test, she scored 95 marks.

"Oh..."

"Nya? Aren't nyu gonna praise me, nya?"

"Sorry but maybe next time, Hima-Chan." Shinnosuke said, poking Hima's forehead.

He then rubbed her forehead, however her head lowers, her face covered in shadows.

'Praise me up already!' She thought with dull eyes. This is Himawari Nohara, Shinnosuke's little sister who loves her brother, a little too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Episode 6

 _Scribbling_

Byakudan Senior high school, classroom 2-9, lunch time.

Masao Sato walked inside his classroom to see that his classmate Kai Shimada scribbling the whiteboard with a marker. However the thing that he fears is that Kai was scribbling Mitsuki Yamamoto's face, but with spiral eyes, rotten teeth, scratch wounds, nosebleed, and freckles.

"Shimada! That's Yamamoto-San, right!? Hurry up and erase it! I don't want to hear another scolding!" Masao said in a loud tone to Kai, his eyes became a chibi white.

"Relax, I'll erase it in no time!" Kai replied calmly, taking a whiteboard duster to erase the scribbling.

However, not even a bit of the scribbling was erased, shocking Kai.

"Whoa!? Why can't i erase it!?" Kai said, his eyes are on the verge of popping out.

"Shimada, check your marker, is it permanent?"

Kai then took his marker again and read the label.

"WHOAAAA, GOOD GRIEF, IT'S INK WAS PERMANENT!" Kai screamed in fear.

Suddenly a female figure walked into the class, it was Mitsuki Yamamoto.

'Oh no, She's here!' Masao thought, shivering.

"Good afternoo-" Mitsuki said, but was cut off upon seeing something disturbing on the whiteboard.

"SHIIIIIMAAAAADAAAAA!!!!!" Mitsuki yelled, causing all of the school's window to shatter, and doors to crumble. At that point, a nuclear explosion of anger was blowing the school.

"AAAAHHHH! I'M SORRY YAMAMO- OWWWWW!" Kai tried to apologize, but was pinched in the left ear.

A quote bubble then appears, depicting an expressionless Shinnosuke, who seems to be unphased by the explosion.

"Wow, I guess there's a tornado passing by!" Shinnosuke guessed.

A reminder from the authorthen appeared, which said, _Do Not EVER make a student council member angry intentionally, especially if he/she has a strict personality._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Episode 7

 _Sent to the wrong person_

In the middle of a English lesson, the teacher had to go home due to him suddenly had a flu, he then tasked Mitsuki Yamamoto to explain to her classmates.

"OK, I will review this chapter, be sure to pay attention, Or else!" She said strictly.

'Of all the students, it has to be Yamamoto to substitute the teach.' Shinnosuke thought, expressionless.

As Mitsuki was teaching, a student by the name of Tomohiro Ohkawa began to chat quietly with his best friend Ryosuke Katayama.

"Hey, Ryosuke, can you give me phone credits? I'll buy for ¥5000. I'll pay, I-I promise!" Tomohiro said in a meekly manner.

"No problemmo!" Ryosuke replied with a whisper, he then began to stealthily make a phone credit transfer, without anyone except for Tomohiro noticing.

However, 15 minutes later...

"Ryosuke, why on earth are the credits aren't yet in my phone in 15 minutes?!" Tomohiro whispered hurriedly.

"Calm down Tomohiro, i sent it already."

Suddenly A notification beep rang from Mitsuki's phone, which she keeps in her seifuku's pocket.

"Wait a moment, guys." She said, surprised by the beep.

She then began to open her phone to check, before jumping in joy.

"HOORAY! I GOT A TRANSFER OF CALLING CREDITS OF ¥5000! Lucky~" Mitsuki celebrated, which confused both Yuuya and Shinnosuke, but shocking Ryosuke and Tomohiro.

"GOOD GRIEVES, I SENT THE CREDITS WRONGLY!" Ryosuke yelled, his eyes popped out, and cries in a chibi manner.

Tomohiro collapses to the ground after that.

To be continued, Cya!

A/N

The OOC in this fic is:

1\. Himawari is already in 6th grade in elementary school, and is a yandere towards her own brother, Shinnosuke. She also acts like a cat.

2\. Mitsuki being more strict, and more _Tsundere._

3\. Tohko Kirisaki and Ai Suotome were yandere to their respective crushes.

4\. Shinnosuke himself had a mature and calm antics, making him as same as Yuuya.


	4. Episode 8 (special episode)

Episode 8 (Special)

 _Tanabata Night_ _(Involves multiple pairings)_

It was at a festival where it happened. Shinnosuke(wearing a black kimono with white Obi), alongside Yuuya(wearing a white kimono with black obi), Ai and Tohko (both wore the same type of kimono, which were pink, and had floral patterns, though Tohko's brown hair was styled with pigtails, instead of her usual ponytail) went there to celebrate Tanabata. They then decided to split into 2 groups, where Shinnosuke goes with Ai, and Yuuya goes with Tohko.

With the ShinAi couple...

Shinnosuke walked through the pathway, which were full of games everywhere, with Ai clinging onto him. Ai then saw a shooting game with prizes, which she wanted Shinnosuke to play.

"Hmm? Oh, you want that Brown Teddy bear prize, Ai? Whatever, then."

"Yay! I love You, Shin-Shin!" Ai said cheerfully, kissing Shinnosuke in the cheeks.

However, there was already a couple who is playing first, there is a boy with short blue hair wearing rectangular glasses, a blue kimono with black Obi and a pair of sandals, and a girl with medium brown hair which's right side was tied in a ponytail by a pair of bead-shaped hair accessories.

"Come on Shige-Nii*! I wanna get that!" The girl said, pointing to a pink stuffed rabbit, which was next to the teddy bear that Ai wanted.

"Ok, then!" The boy with glasses said, aiming the BB rifle as best as he can, and it took 2 shots to knock the rabbit down, resulting in him getting the stuffed rabbit and giving it to the girl.

"Yay! Thank you, Shige-Nii! this rabbit is so cute up close!" She said, hugging the stuffed rabbit with a blush in her face.

They then walked off, Next was Shinnosuke's turn.

Shinnosuke then took the BB Rifle the boy just put earlier, and began to twist the rifle like a cowboy.

"Hey, Boy! You think you can hit ANYTHING with that style!?" The clerk asked in a pessimistic tone, before laughing mockingly.

However, Shinnosuke shot the rifle while still twisting it, and the round hits the teddy bear straight at the nose, and knocks it down. The clerk's mouth then was opened wide in awe and shock, before taking the teddy bear, and giving it to Shinnosuke, who passes the bear to Ai.

"Wow! Thank you Shin-Shin!" Ai yelled happily, hugging both the teddy bear AND Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke smiled a bit, before reverting to his usual expressionless face. They then walked off to the riverside, where Yuuya told him to meet there.

-Back to the start, with the Yuuko Couple.

Yuuya and Tohko then walked to an area with lots of attractions, one of them being a goldfish catching game, which Tohko wanted Yuuya to play, she asked him with puppy eyes, which ironically worked, despite Yuuya's personality.

However when they walked to the goldfish catching game, they saw a boy and girl arguing.

The boy has blonde hair, and steel blue eyes, he's wearing a school uniform, despite the fact that this is a tanabata festival. While the girl has blue hair and grey eyes, wearing a violet kimono with yellow obi.

"Didn't i tell you to wear a kimono!?" The girl asked the blonde boy fiercely.

"I want to, Shinozaki.* But my kimono went missing, I don't know where it is, so i still wore my uniform!"

"Well that doesn't matter..." The girl he called Shinozaki replied back, but Yuuya and Tohko just walked pass them, not caring about the argument.

And, when they reached the fishing game, there were already 2 people there first. It was another dating couple. The boy has short brown hair, with a strand of them covering half of his face, he wears a brown kimono with brown obi. While the girl has the same short brown hair but with no strands, and is wearing a pink kimono with brown obi.

"Come on Satoshi!* I want that goldfish!" The girl said, pointing to a small fish.

"OK!" The boy replied, and swung the palm sized fishing net to capture it, though it took 10 seconds.

"Wow! Thank you Satoshi!" The girl said, receiving the fish (which was put in a small plastic container with water). She and the boy she called Satoshi then left.

It was Yuuya's turn to catch. Tohko pointed to a medium sized fish, which Yuuya agreed to catch. Yuuya then took the fishing net and began to point it to the aquarium.

"Hey Boy! What do you wanna catch in that style? You'll only catch the water!" The stall owner said mockingly.

However Yuuya then thrusted the net in high speed, before pulling it back, it then revealed the fish being captured in the net. The owner just stood silently, extremely surprised at his technique. The owner then prepared a small water container, and puts the fish in. Yuuya took the container, then walked off, with Tohko clinging on him and thanking him. They then went to the riverside just as promised.

-Later, at the riverside...

The 4 of them met up at the same time, and began to sit on the grass, and staring at the view. Fireworks then launched from the distance, which caused the Ai and Tohko opened their mouths in awe. Ai then kissed Shinnosuke in the cheek, and Tohko did the same to Yuuya.

It was a wonderful day to Ai and Tohko, but not to the prodigious duo (Shinnosuke and Yuuya).

End

Try to figure out which pairings were those!


	5. Episode 9-11

Episode 9: "Do Not **EVER** Take A Vacation With a Remote Controlled vehicle!"

Masao, Kazama , and Bo (he no longer has a snot flowing from his nose every second, as he already grown up XD) were standing nearby the seaport. They were upset that Shinnosuke and Yuuya got a ticket to Hawaii for the entire Golden Week.

"I'm envious of them! Why didn't they even tell us!?" Masao asked.

"If only we have a way to get that yacht back here! Maybe the remote control for that ship." Bo said.

"OOOHHH!" Kazama suddenly screamed.

"What is it!?" Bo and Masao asked in surprise and curiosity.

"I forgot... to give them both the remote. I rented that hi-tech yacht for them." Kazama explained, taking a remote out of his pocket.

Masao and Bo almost collapsed, and Kazama then inspected the remote and found a "Call Button"

"Let's get them back here!" Kazama said.

"EH!? They were supposed to be at Hawaii, You know!" Masao said nervously.

"Let's just call them here!" Kazama said in a hot blooded tone, and pressed the call button, and suddenly a voice came from the remote, it said "THE SUMMON! TELEPORTING NOW!"

Suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the sea, and a white yacht with the logo _Kazama_ _co ltd_ headed towards the seaport where The trio are.

"Ah! I see it!" Kazama said, pointing to the portal, while Bo and Masao sweat dropped.

At the yacht, 4 figures rose from the upper deck's railings. They were Shinnosuke, Yuuya, Ai, and Tohko, with all of them except Yuuya put on a shocked expression. (Shinnosuke and Yuuya both wear a white, flower patterned shirt, and a pair of black swimming trunks, while Ai and Tohko were wearing pink swimsuits and also straw hats)

"*Gasp* What the... What in tarnation's going on!?" Shinnosuke said, his right hand holding a burger, while his left was holding a glass of lemon juice. Ai and Tohko quickly ran to the indoors of the yatch, while Yuuya just stood still next to Shinnosuke, expressionless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Episode 10: "When your JRPG account HACKED!"

Kai Shimada, Masato Fukuroi, Tomohiro Ohkawa, Ryosuke Katayama, Emi, and Mitsuki were playing a VR JRPG game, and were facing the final boss. (Kai is a Hero, Masato is a Mage, Tomohiro is a Warrior, Ryosuke is a Buffer, Emi is an archer, and Mitsuki is a priestess)

"Let's go and fight- I can't move..." Emi, who is sitting awfully close to Tomohiro said, unable to move her body.

"The game's rules said that only 4 people can fight per battle!" Tomohiro told Emi, who then blushes, since He's TOO close to her.

However, as they fought against the boss, in the real world, Shinnosuke decided to pull a prank to make them lose, by entering cheat codes.

"Trying to win, huh? Then try this then!" Shinnosuke said, entering a suspicious cheat code.

In the game world, suddenly Kai transformed into a red clown, and began to juggle dumplings. "Eh!? My body just..." while in the computer screen a sign said _Kai Became a Red Jester!_ appears.

"Maybe it's an enemy sorcery! Let me use this! Reverse spell-" Masato said casting a wand, but was cut off by Shinnosuke entering a cheat code.

No magic came out from the wand, and Masato said "What!? I can't use magic!?" while in the computer screen a sign said _Masato's MP has been reduced to 0!_ Appears.

"Let me replenish your MP, guys!" Mitsuki said, as Ryosuke said "I'll buff it up!" just as Shinnosuke entered 2 cheat codes simultaneously.

Suddenly Mitsuki's body went numb, while Ryosuke's body became dizzy.

"Eh!? I feel... numb..." Mitsuki said, as a sign that said _Mitsuki has been poisoned!_ appears. Her body suddenly was surrounded with purple skulls.

"I feel... Dizzy..." Ryosuke said, his body surrounded by flash symbols, as a sign that said _Ryosuke has been stunned!_ appears.

Suddenly Kai jumped around the stage, juggling the dumplings even faster, saying "WAAAH! I CAN'T STOP GOOFING OFF!" as a sign that said _Kai is goofing off..._ appears.

All these events caused the boss, Emi and Tomohiro sweat dropped. However, despite being weak, Tomohiro and Emi was able to fight the boss without interruptions, and all of them returned to the real world just as Shinnosuke ran out of Ryosuke's room, where the VR engine and computer is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11: "Watch who are you talking to, or else..."

Kai was called by Masato to go to the student council room as Mitsuki wanted to meet him. Upon reaching the student council room, Kai began talking to himself, mostly insulting Mitsuki.

"Ahh, Yamamoto, That hag! I really despise that hellish attitude, that stupid hair color, and also those shitty grey eyes! Wait, She's behind me isn't she?" Kai said to himself, as a chill ran through his back.

"No, Kai! You're already talking to her!" Masato notified.

It turns out that Mitsuki is already inside the room all the time, standing and listening to Kai's insults about her. Mitsuki's body then was covered in a hellish aura, the hell girl Mitsuki has awakened!

"What-" Kai said, just as Mitsuki grabbed his left ear and pinched it really hard.

Outside the student council room, Shinnosuke was walking down the hallway, hearing Kai's scream in agony.

"They never change, do they?" Shinnosuke said to himself, walking away from the student council room.

-To be continued.


	6. Chapter 12-13 (Tokusatsu specials)

A/N this volume and onwards will have a slight crossover with the anime Lucky Star.

Chapter 12: "Wrong Rider Card" (Kamen rider special)

A monster have arrived in the city, and 6 figures were ready to kill it. The 6 figures were Yuuya Kizami, Shinnosuke Nohara, Bo Suzuki, Kai Shimada, Masao Sato, and Konata Izumi. The 6 of them then readied their rider card drivers.

"Guys, Let's use Zecter Riders!" Konata said cheerfully.

"OK!" The other 5 replied, each of them summoning a card from their rider card book.

Yuuya has Kabuto, Shinnosuke has Dark Kabuto, Bo has Sasword, Kai has Gatack, and Masao has Drake. However, Konata didn't have a card, and looked to her right and left nervously while saying "Eh? What?"

"Which one is yours?" Yuuya asked the blunette.

Konata then took out a book, and began to read it, before saying "It should be here... Ah! The silver one with red eyes, that is!" Before putting the book away.

"Oh, this? Here." Yuuya said, giving a card to Konata, who chuckles in excitement.

"HENSHIN!" All 6 of them chanted, inserting their cards into their belts.

"KAMEN RIDE..." The belts said simultaneously.

"KABUTO" Yuuya then transformed into Kabuto.

"DARK KABUTO" Shinnosuke then transformed into Dark Kabuto.

"SASWORD" Bo then transformed into Sasword, complete with the sword.

"GATACK" Kai then transformed into Gatack.

"DRAKE" Masao then transformed into Drake, complete with the Gun.

Finally, it's Konata's time, However...

"BLADE!" Konata transformed into Kamen Rider Blade.

All of the 6 then did a pose, before Konata put on a fighting stance.

"OK, with this rider blade, I'll cut you to pieces- Eh? NOOO!!!" Konata said, holding a blade, but then screamed NO after realizing that she is not using the correct rider. She then faced Yuuya and began to say "AWWW, I meant the other silver guy with red eyes!" She then flailed her arms around and said "This is the ace of spades rider, Blade!" before returning into human form.

"The Zecter rider card i used, has a Hercules Beetle styled head!"

Yuuya then picked another card, and asked "This one?"

The card has the name _Kamen Rider Hercus_.

"Oh yeah! That's it!" Konata said, inserting the rider card into her belt, while saying "HENSHIN!"

"KAMEN RIDE, HERCUS!" The belt said, and transformed Konata into Kamen rider Hercus.

After the transformation, she puts her hands in her hips, chuckling happily as it is the correct card as of now.

Chapter 13: "Mistake" (Action Kamen Special)

Hiroshi Nohara ran out of his house after seeing a gigantic monster when he was having lunch. He then picked up something from his pocket, and raised it to the skies. It was a spoon, humorously.

After realizing that he didn't transform, he inspected the spoon, before throwing it to the ground, and took another object from his pocket, it was a small, stick like device. Hiroshi then pressed the red button, causing the prism on top of the device to flash, and...

Hiroshi transformed into Action Kamen! And began to rise into a gigantic form.

"With the help of the Teta Capsule, Nohara had become Action Kamen!" The narrator said.


	7. Chapter 14-15

Episode 14: "Easy(British accent) VS Easy(American accent)

"Hey guys, let's go and play this!" Shinnosuke said, bringing a deck of cards to his 3 friends who were waiting.

They were Tsukasa Hiiragi, Patricia Martin, and Torū Kazama.

"Poker, huh?" Tsukasa asked, her finger placed at her chin, as She didn't know much about how to play the game.

"Well, That's an _easy_ game for me." Kazama said, the easy being English but in British accent (Eezee)

"Hey, I guess the American accent is better, It's _easy_." Patricia said, the easy being English but in American Accent (Eesee)

"No, It's _easy!"_ Kazama replied, starting an argument.

" _E_ _asy"_ Patricia said.

"E _asy!"_ Kazama said.

" _EASY"_ Patricia said again.

" _EASY!"_ Kazama said again.

"What's the difference, Nohara-San?" Tsukasa asked Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke just shook his head and smirked, as the English-speaking duo continued to argue.

Episode 15: Emi's order

There was a large discount at a McDonald's nearby the school, in which Emi, Mitsuki, and Tohko wanted to eat. However, the discounts were only for those who are ordering via Drive Thru. The person who had to rent a car is Shinnosuke, much to Tohko's dismay, as she originally voted Yuuya.

The car is a small blue 4 door sedan. Shinnosuke drives, Mitsuki is at the front passenger seat, and both Tohko and Emi sat in the back passenger seats.

-At the Drive thru

"Can I take your order please?" The person said via mic.

"Hey, Nohara-San, you gotta eat up to keep your strength up!" Mitsuki whispered to Shinnosuke's ear in a joking tone.

"Fine, I'm ordering a Cheeseburger."

"Give me a Cheeseburger, just like the boy." Mitsuki said.

"I'm ordering a fried chicken with extra dip." Tohko ordered.

"Now, Urabe. What are you ordering?" Shinnosuke asked.

The scene then went silent for a while, with both Mitsuki and Tohko shaking their heads in annoyance.

"I'm ordering a cheeseburger, a double cheeseburger, a fried chicken with extra dip, 2 chicken burgers, 1 with cheese, and a large soda." Emi ordered.

Shinnosuke's mouth was wide open due to the shock of hearing her order, however he paid the man regardless, and slams his head to the steering wheel as the orders were taken by Emi to the car.

"Thanks for WASTING my money, Urabe."

"That's why i always urged Emi to go on a diet." Mitsuki said.

The other 3 then laughed as Shinnosuke drove back to the place where he rented the car.


	8. Episode 16-17

Episode 16: "Byakudan SHS~ CROWS ZERO VERSION"

8 people were eating on the same table at the School Cafeteria during Lunch break. They were Yuuya Kizami, Tohko Kirisaki, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Shinnosuke Nohara, Kai Shimada, Ai Suotome, Kensuke Kurosaki and Toru Kazama. However, Kazama and Kai seemed to be angry about something.

At one point, Kai took Tohko's fried chicken wings that She wanted to eat.

"MY MEAT!" Tohko screamed at Kai.

"Quit your yapping, there are still more over there." Kai said.

"Just because you're hungry doesn't mean you have to be such a Boss, Buttface." Kazama said.

"What did you just said, Punk!?" Kai asked standing up and grabs Kazama by the collar of his uniform.

"Oh, does it really matter to you? You're just a long, frilly haired guy, Huh Punk!?" Kazama replied angrily.

"What was that, Punk!?"

"Huh, Punk!?"

"Stop it already, You two are ruining lunch!" Mitsuki scolded.

"URUSAI, BAAAAKKKAAAA! (SHUT UP, IDIOT!!!!)" Both of them said.

Those words flew straight to Mitsuki's ears, causing her to stand up furiously.

"HUH!?" Mitsuki said angrily.

"Calm it down, Yamamoto-San!" Ai said, trying to hold Mitsuki down.

"Stop it you 2, You shouldn't be fighting!" Kensuke said, trying to calm the situation down.

However, it was to no avail, as they continued to argue, until the next day.

Episode 17: Halloween special, "Scaredy cats"

It's Halloween eve, and Masao stayed in his apartment room with Tomohiro Ohkawa instead of going to the Halloween party at School, thanks to their cowardice.

"So, what are we gonna do here, Sato-Kun?" Tomohiro asked Masao.

"I dunno, but let's play-" Masao replied, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Coming!" Tomohiro said, heading towards the door.

As he opened the door, He saw a figure wearing an Oni mask.

"Good evening, gentlemen!" The figure greeted.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Both Masao and Tomohiro screamed, and fainted.

The figure then opened his mask, revealing to be Ryosuke Katayama.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ryosuke asked the fainted duo, their faces pale, and their mouths foaming.


End file.
